A liquid crystal display device has an active display portion composed of a pixel matrix. The active display portion includes: multiple scanning lines extending in the row direction of the pixel matrix, multiple data lines (also referred to as signal lines) extending in the column direction of the pixel matrix, switch elements arranged near intersecting portions of the scanning lines and the data lines, and pixel electrodes connected with the switch elements. The scanning lines and the data lines extend to the periphery portion of the active display portion, so as to detect the quality of an image displayed on the active display portion by inputting the test signal at the periphery portion.
In the prior art, a detection device such as a shorting bar, is usually arranged at the periphery portion, and a test signal is inputted on the shorting bar and is transmitted to the scanning line or the data line in the active display portion via corresponding elements, to detect the quality of the image displayed on the active display portion.
Referring to FIG. 1, FIG. 1 is a structural schematic diagram of a detection device of a liquid crystal display device in the prior art. In FIG. 1, 101, 102, 103, 109 denote four shorting bars; 104, 105, 106 and 110 denote test terminals respectively connected to the shorting bars 101, 102, 103, 109, and test signals are inputted on the test terminals and then transmitted to the data lines and the scanning lines via the shorting bars. D1, D2, D3, D4, D5, D6 denote six data lines, C1, C2, C3, C4, C5, C6 denotes six transmission lines. The shorting bar 101 is connected with the transmission line C1 through a via hole 107, and then the transmission line C1 is connected with the data line D1 through a Thin Film Transistor (TFT) switch 108. If a test signal is inputted on the test terminal 104, the test signal is transmitted to the data line D1 via the shorting bar 101, the via hole 107, the transmission line C1 and the thin film transistor switch 108. Similarly, other data lines can receive test signals via their corresponding test terminal, shorting bar, via hole, transmission line and thin film transistor switch. In FIG. 1, G1, G2 and G3 denote three scanning lines, the shorting bar 109 is connected with a thin film transistor switch 111 via a transmission line C7, and the thin film transistor switch 111 is connected with the scanning line G3 via the transmission line 108 and a via hole 112. If a test signal is input on the test terminal 110, the test signal is transmitted to the scanning line G3 via the shorting bar 109, the transmission line C7, the thin film transistor switch 111, the transmission line C8 and the via hole 112. Similarly, other scanning lines can obtain test signals via their corresponding test terminal, shorting bar, transmission line, thin film transistor switch and via hole.
During manufacture of the liquid crystal display device, larger static electricity in the processes such as glass taking and placing, oriented film coating and orientation rubbing, will cause a conductive film (the material of which is Indium Tin Oxide (ITO) or Indium Zinc Oxide (IZO)) at a via hole for connecting the transmission line and the shorting bar to be burned. Therefore, there is line defect in the data line direction or in the scanning line direction when the liquid crystal display device is tested, which will affect the final test results.